This invention relates to a mold release composition and more particularly to a mold release composition for use in the production of molded articles such as of polymeric materials including synthetic resins or rubbers, cement, ceramics and the like.
It is well known to use as a mold release agent natural or synthetic compounds such as silicone oil, mineral oils, waxes, aliphatic acid derivatives, glycols, etc., or inorganic substances such as talc, mica, etc., in the production of molded articles such as of polymeric materials, cement, ceramics, etc. In general, these mold release agents are applied to a mold prior to introduction of a material to be molded. When the lifetime of a mold release agent is short, the release agent is usually applied prior to every cycle in which a material is introduced to be molded. Silicone oil is most widely employed as mold release agent due to its excellent releasing property. In the case, however, when a material having a strong adhering tendency, for example, a urethane or epoxy resin, is to be molded, it is necessary to employ silicone oil in conjunction with fine powder of silicon oxide so as to improve mechanical strength of the film of the mold release agent and, moreover, it is required to apply them to a mold in a large amount. The application of the mold release material in such a large amount leads to transfer of the mold release agent to the molded article. Then makes impossible the aftertreatments of the surfaces of the molded article, e.g., a coating or adhering treatment, and is undersirable from a viewpoint of material cost.
Certain of phosphoric acid esters having a perfluoroalkyl group which are now being used as water and oil repellent because of their low surface energy are also known to have a mold releasing ability.